Lovely Princess Alice
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60117 |idalt = |no = 1399 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 42, 54, 64, 74, 82, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |normal_distribute = 26, 14, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 42, 54, 64, 74, 82, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124 |bb_distribute = 23, 11, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 42, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 18, 10, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 42, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 3, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = While Alice was well-known as a mad scythe-wielder, there was a time when she displayed a slight human expression during combat. Assuming she reclaimed her human heart afterwards, she likely went on to dispel the curse of her father, the emperor, and then leave the Bariura Empire. Holding the memories of those who had watched over her close to her heart, she may have reclaimed her original self and her ability to smile as she traveled Grand Gaia. |summon = It was definitely thanks to that certain someone that I was able to escape my father's shackles... Elza... |fusion = I feel satisfied. He he. This technique... it's really very pleasant. |evolution = Until now, my world consisted of my father and Bariura alone... But the real world is so big! | hp_base = 5536 |atk_base = 2270 |def_base = 1800 |rec_base = 2159 | hp_lord = 7881 |atk_lord = 3197 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 2863 | hp_anima = 8998 |rec_anima = 2565 |atk_breaker = 3495 |def_breaker = 2087 |def_guardian = 2683 |rec_guardian = 2714 |def_oracle = 2236 |rec_oracle = 3310 | hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Purifier's Declaration |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 6 BC fill, heals (600~800 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 30% chance to heal 25% of HP from damage taken |bb = Apolion Divahd |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP & considerably boosts Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (3500~4000 + 40% of healer's Rec) HP, 140% boost to Def and Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Spell Vestige |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 80% boost to Atk relative to Rec, 20% chance to reduce 20% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Missing Note |ubbdescription = 27 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk reduction, enormously boosts Atk and Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & fully restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 600% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to Atk, Def, 80% Atk reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Unleashed Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Slight HP absorption, damage dealt boosts BB gauge & damage taken may slightly restore HP |esnote = 5~10% HP drain, 5 BC fill when 1 damage is dealt, 25% chance to recover 20~25% HP from damage taken |evofrom = 60116 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill2_1_note = Heals (600~800 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB's Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill3_1_note = +10% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill3_2_sp = 50 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds probable HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% chance to heal 25~30% HP from damage taken |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Rec for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 80% boost |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}